


Silent Lucidity

by Seralina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupids, Death, Destiny, F/M, Fate, Firefighter, OC, OFC - Freeform, Seriously everyone around this girl, Weechester, Witch - Freeform, dean/ofc - Freeform, little kids, lots of magic, musician - Freeform, sam and dean as kids, themes of happiness, what is happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/pseuds/Seralina
Summary: Ellory Clark is a witch whose whole life has always been one step away from her destiny. But somehow she has accidentally avoided fate in favour of sadness and misfortune. Happiness is an illustrious hope in a dream land Elle will never reach. What happens when at 36 her life finally starts to pick up speed? What has been waiting for her just on the other side of her shadows?





	Silent Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been working on this fic for ages, and I'm really excited to start posting it. It has a lot of bits and pieces that still need to come together, but overall I think it's gonna be really fun. The OC will eventually become apart of the boys lives somewhere between season 12 and 13 of their time line. But in the mean time we're gonna get to know her. And all the people she meets throughout her life... like the person in this chapter.  
> It's gonna be a wild ride, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, if anyone wants to beta for this story, please let me know!

_ Chapter 1 Hush Now, Don’t Cry _

_ Windom, MN- 1986 _

 

Ellory Clark was a girl of many talents.  The first revealed at a young age, was that she was a witch.  From the time in the nursery when she would make her toys fly without even touching them.  Then, in turn, when she would make herself fly. Giving her mother a near heart attack and her father a proud smile.  

_ “She’s like my mother.” _ He said with a smile to his wife.  She just shook her head, she knew how difficult it was going to be to raise a teenage girl, let alone a teenage witch.  She dreaded it. All the while, little Ellory was giggling and doing loops in the air. Her father reached up and grabbed her, smiling as he tucked her buoyant self into his arms and gave her a kiss on the head.  _ “No flying in the house, Ellory.” _ She gave him a wide smile that was so genuine and happy. 

_ “Daddy, why I special?  I don’t know any kids who do?”  _ Said her 3 ½ year old self, and her daddy just smiled at her while her mother came up to stand next to him.  She leant her head on his shoulder and took Elle’s tiny pigtail in her hand. She ran the reddish hairs through her fingers gently.

_ “Because you’re my daughter, how could you be anything but the most spectacular girl in the world?  You’ll do great things, I know it. You'll make me and mommy so proud.”  _  Then he kissed her on the head again and passed her off to her mother. 

_ “Time for bed, little one.”  _ Her mother said and Elle simply nodded a sleepy head then tucked herself into her mother’s shoulder.   _ “You can fly in your dreams, Ellory.”  _ Her mother whispered softly.

* * *

 

_ 2 Years Later, September _

 

Ellory’s mother worried greatly, all the time, which meant that by the time Ellory was 5 she hadn’t ventured very far into the wonderful world of freedom.  However, Grandma was great! Grandma would take her to parks! And local swimming pools! Where she met other children her age! Once, she even went to the MEGA mall up near the two cities.  Grandma told her it was the biggest mall in all of America, and Elle was certainly in awe. Grandma took her on the merry go round, and the ferris wheel, and Elle could barely hold still she was so excited.  She couldn’t wait until the day when she could go back to the Mega Mall again. Maybe when she was older she could go EVERY SINGLE DAY. But, the big mall made mom nervous, and the drive to get there was long.  Elle didn’t get how it could be  _ that _ far.  I mean, it was only one nap away right?

Even still, the day she walked up to kindergarten for the first time, was both scary and exciting.  Mom was crying all morning, through all the photos, and giving her the backpack, and the special breakfast of strawberry pancakes, even grandma teared up a bit.  Both Grandma and Dad gave her various ‘talks’ about how to be very very very very very very  _ exceptionally _ (as grandma had said) careful that she didn’t use her powers at school.  Her inability to control them when she was littler was why she had never gone to pre-school, and now that she was finally entering the public system her parents were nervous wrecks.  However, grandma had faith that she would be a little star. So grandma took her to school that day, she held her wrinkly hand in her tiny smooth one, and glanced up at her kind eyes with a mixture of worry and excitement.  

Grandma knelt down next to Ellory and together they glanced up at the stout building of Winfair Elementary.  It’s orange and tan exterior giving away nothing about what was to come. 

“It’s not as boring as it looks, I promise.”  Grandma said with a smile and patted Elle’s cheek.  She gave her a weak smile and then puffed out her chest.

“Alright, I’m ready grandma.” Grandma chuckled at the show of bravery.  She knew Elle was nervous, but she would never be the one to show it. 

“If you say so. Little one.  Just promise to never forget your dear old grandma up there in the big leagues, alright?”  A very solemn look crossed over the little girls face.

“Never.” She promised fastidously.  For a moment her grandma caught a look in her eye that made the 5 year old child seem so much older than her years.  Then just like that, it blinked away as she turned to skip toward the school. She snagged her grandma’s hand in hers and pulled her along for the ride.

“Now remember what we talked about Ellory Clark, there will be absolutely no-”

“I know! Grandma I know! Shush or someone might hear you!”  Ellory admonished with all the fervour of a little girl who didn’t want to be caught in a lie. Candance smiled fondly at her kin and nodded for them to go on.  For every 2 strides little Elle took, grandma took one slow one. The elder woman worried about the future her little one would face. She could feel it in the air around her precious granddaughter.  How the secrets of her life would lead her to her destiny, how close she would come to happiness for years without actually having it, how much power she would have, the potential for all that power to go wrong, turn dark and twisted.  Candace swallowed thickly, holding back the tears. They reached the front door, walked through it and saw an older woman with curly grey hair wearing a grey sweater and holding a clipboard. 

“Grandma! Look!  That’s her! My teacher!”  Elle chirped excitedly, tugging down on her grandma then looking up at her with such a bright beautiful smile.  Her eyes caught on her granny’s face, however, and the smile slipped concern coloring those gorgeous eyes. “What’s wrong grammy?”  Her little hand not being held reached up and touched her grandma’s cheek as she kneeled down to her level.

“Nothing pumpkin, I’m just so proud of you.”  Then Candace smiled grabbing the little hand and placing a kiss to the palm.  Elle rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back.

“You’re not sad just cause I’m growing up, are you?”  She narrowed her eyes, tone suspicious. Candace shook her head.

“Course not darling.  I can’t wait till you’re big enough to hang out with me all the time.”  Candace swiped a thumb across her kins cheek, trying to stay in this beautiful moment with fretting about the future.  “Now go on. I’ll come pick you up later and have a snack waiting at home.” Elle gasped excitedly and bounced on her toes.

“Raisin cookies gramma?”  Her eyes alight with joy, Candace chuckled and nodded.  Then Ellory through her little arms around her grandma’s neck and Candace returned the embrace.  “I love you gramma.” 

“Love you too pumpkin.  More than you could ever possibly know.”  Ellory pulled back and Candace planted a kiss on her forehead.  “Now go on!” She told her, swatting her bum lightly. She giggled and grabbed her backpack straps before hopping off to her teacher.  Candace stood smiling as she watched an aide lead her little Ellory around the corner, then turned to go but bumped straight into a beautiful blonde woman.  

“Ope I’m so sorry!  Pardon me!” The woman said pushing curly blonde hair out of her eyes.

“No, pardon me!  I didn’t even look where I was going.”  Candace replied a hand on the young woman’s arm to steady her.  A feeling of warmth and trust surged through the skin on skin contact that made Candace smile.  Glancing down she saw a tiny blonde head and big blue eyes peeking from behind her mother’s skirt.  “Is it your little one’s first day too?” The woman smiled politely, and it was warm too.

“Yes, and she’s very nervous about it.  Did you drop someone off?” Candace nodded.  

“Her names Ellory, little red haired firecracker my granddaughter is.”  Candace noticed the girl was still hiding. “What’s her name?” The woman smiled.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself.  This is Jessica, and I’m Abbey.” She offered her hand and Candace accepted giving her a firm shake.  “Abby Moore.”

“Well I’m Candace Clarke.”  Then Candace kneels down to Jessica and offered her hand to her as well.  “But my sister likes to call me Candy.” Little Jessica extended her hand out and quickly shook hands.

“Like chocolate?”  She wondered, speaking for the first time in a timid little voice.

“Just like it.”  And Candace smiled, it made Jessica smile and step away from her mom a bit.

“I like to go by Jess sometimes, but it’s not as cool as yours.”  

“Nonsense, I love it!  Jess. And I bet you and Ellory will be very good friends.”

“How can you tell?”  Little Jess asked in awe of this strange but sweet older woman.  In response, Candace tapped her finger to the side of her nose twice.  

“I just know these things.”  Then she winked and stood back up to speak to Abbey.  

“She’s lovely.”  Candace told her and Abbey smiled proudly, looking down at Jess and stroking back her blonde hair in a fond movement.  “Are you two new to town? I’ve never seen you around before.” Abbey nodded, humming in a noise of agreement.

“Just moved in on Tamarack last week, in time for school to start.”

“Oh how lovely!  That’s where Ellory lives!”  Abbey smiled, a slight look of relief on her face.

“Good to know other kids are in the neighborhood.  We weren’t sure when we first moved in.”

“I’m sure they’ll get to be best of friends.”  She Candace nodded to the doors and shuffled her purse around to start looking for the car keys.  “Well, I best be on my way. Errands to run! Suppose I’ll see you around though?” She leaned on the door, pushing it a few inches open while she awaited her reply.

“Suppose you will!”  Abbey said, and gave a little wave.

“Goodbye Ms. Candy!” Called little Jess and Candace gave her another smile with a wink before striding through the doorway back out into the late summer air.  The nervous feeling in her gut long gone with the leaves that would soon be falling off the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?? Are you excited to see it continue??  
> Please review and let me know!  
> Also... this! I'm participating in this auction charity project for Random Acts! Any spn fans out there should know what that is... but basically, its this thing called FicFacer$! We're writing and drawing fanfiction in exchange for a donation to Random Acts! So the highest bidder will win a customized fanfic! So if you're at all interested in having me make pretty much whatever you want into a story, and you're willing to give a few bucks to charity, then check it out! There's over 55 talented people who are donating their time and effort to this project which is really fucking cool if you ask me!
> 
> So here's the link
> 
> www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/
> 
> And if you're feeling inclined give it a browse, and maybe put in a bid on me! (Just take out the spaces to make the link work)
> 
> Anyway, love you guys! See you soon!


End file.
